


Unthinking

by WhenSheFalls



Series: Kiss Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Kisses, LadyNoir - Freeform, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, excerpt, hotel room, kiss prompts, ladybug and chat have no boundaries, part of an incomplete unposted fic idea i've been playing around with, sorta implied sexy times, what is personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSheFalls/pseuds/WhenSheFalls
Summary: Prompt: "A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it."After a week of akuma attacks, Ladybug and Chat Noir are exhausted.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Kiss Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Unthinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/gifts).



> Aged-Up AU. Companion piece to … a fic I have yet to post. 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.fallsofnoir.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Dedicated to my friend who requested this!  
> Hope this is what you were looking for hun <3

Ladybug and Chat Noir were exhausted. Hawkmoth had been particularly impatient this week and had sent an akuma out nearly every day. Either that or the people of Paris were really failing at staying calm. 

Ladybug face planted a pillow and screamed. “Five akuma in 6 days, five!”

Chat copied her, without the screaming. “I don’t want to move for the next week.”

They’d been renting a hotel room that they were able to collapse in together after akuma attacks specifically so they could destress without  _ adding _ stress to their roommates. 

Chat’s miraculous beeped and he shot up like a cat before landing on all fours on the bed again. “I wasn’t asleep!”

“Just find the stupid masks and you can be,” Ladybug mumbled into the pillows. 

Chat groaned and flopped onto the floor. The fall woke him up just enough to fish around the bedside draw and toss Ladybug’s mask in her direction before his transformation dropped. He put his own on quickly and stripped down to his underwear to sleep in. 

Ladybug blindly patted the bed to find her mask before she dropped her transformation. She felt him settle into the bed beside her and was grateful for Tikki’s tugging at her clothes to remind her not to sleep in jeans. She seriously needed to start wearing leggings everywhere. She kicked them off and didn’t care where they landed. 

She turned over, pulled herself under the covers and was very quickly tugged into Chat Noir’s arms. She was too tired to complain about personal space. In fact, she hadn’t even thought anything of it at all. Hadn’t thought there was anything unusual about it. Hadn’t thought when after saying goodnight she leaned up and pressed a goodnight kiss to his lips before resting her head on his chest until they were both sound asleep.

🐞

Adrien groaned as he woke up. His muscles ached and he was pretty certain his arm was dead. Yep, he couldn’t move it. If the pressure on his chest was any indication, Ladybug had rolled onto him in her sleep and cut the blood flow to his arm. He grinned and figured a dead arm was worth Ladybug snuggles. 

His other arm and came up to check his substitute mask was still in place before he felt around to make sure Ladybug still had hers on her face too. He still didn’t know how she managed to find someone to make these with such good quality. Satisfied that their identities weren’t going to be revealed, he opened his eyes. 

This was always the worst part of akuma battles, not the near-deaths or actual deaths he experienced, but the pain the following morning that Ladybug’s cure didn’t fix. At least it felt that way each morning. It’s not like they can do stretches to anticipate akuma battles. He needed to get Ladybug off him soon or neither of them will be able to move. 

He grinned to himself as a thought popped in his mind. There’s one thing that this arrangement of staying together taught him and that was that Ladybug, however much she denied it, was ticklish when there wasn’t a super-suit in the way. His free hand reached around under the covers and found her waist. 

She pinned his arms to the bed before he could so much as lay a finger on her. He could see the surprise in her eyes as she stared at her assailant. 

“Chat! Were you trying to tickle me?” she accused. He wasn’t oblivious to her hand that was making it’s way up his ribs. “You know you’re just going to lose if its a tickle fight you want.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he said, hooking his leg around hers and flipping them both over. That’s when the tickling began. 

She was laughing far too hard for this time in the morning when she finally got the upper hand on him and managed to throw his body off her. His hands stopped tickling long enough for her to plan her next attack. She rolled on top of him and reached for his neck, his weak spot. 

Her hands found her target and her eyes opened to see her face level with his and that’s when last night’s memories came flooding back into her brain. Her hair draped around them like a curtain, it was just his face staring into hers. His breath hot on her face. Her mouth just centimetres from his. She could see the second his eyes widened. He remembered too. 

She’d kissed him. 

Sure she was exhausted at the time and wasn’t thinking straight, but she’d done it. She’d actually kissed him. 

It wasn’t like she thought he was somebody else, he knew she hadn’t got a boyfriend that she was mistaking him for. She had to tell him. She’d been trying, for the good of Paris, to keep it from him. Her careful guard on her heart all fell apart after one too many akuma keeping her exhausted.

“Chat.” She let out a shaky breath and moved her hand to hold his face instead of his neck. His breath hitched when she ran her thumb over the corner of his mouth. “I-I think I love you.”

His mouth parted but no sound came out. His eyes flickered between hers, looking, searching for any hint of uncertainty. She’d barely flicked her eyes down to his lips before he’d reached a hand round the back of her neck and pulled her down to meet his lips. 

She sunk into him, her body falling on top of his as she let herself go. 

Finally.

Finally allowing her movements to match with the things her heart had been screaming at her to act on for months. It was heated, it was rushed and it was everything she needed. 


End file.
